This invention relates generally to interfaces on a network device.
Network devices have physical interfaces that are subject to failure. When such an interface fails, a network device can be cut-off from the network. This is particularly problematic in the case of a router, where failure of a single physical interface can make a whole branch of the network inaccessible to other devices.